All I Can Do
by Chamina
Summary: My first fan-fic of Tohru/Yuki. Tohru has been secretly searching for a cure for the Sohma curse, will she find it and get something in return or will Akito win? You gotta read to find out!
1. Nothing You Can Do

Chamina: Complete Redo! Well kinda redo, since I got some very much needed critique on the whole story, I finally managed to get my butt together and actually fix it, even if I felt it was a masterpiece wrapped in pigskins. Just kidding. Well *stares blindly in distance*

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own, so no sue, you won't get much from a poor college kid…. Seriously. **

Chapter One: Secret Revealed

The pile of red liquid seemed to be growing, from tiny pin drops to raindrops, her abrasions on her skin giving way, rapidly trying to heal themselves but it not being humanly possible. Tohru cried out again as she felt cartilage slip into her skin a fifth time, like a paper cut but worse. Hearing him roar at her like an animal made her choke out a sob, she was afraid, so afraid it was evident in her actions, her thoughts, everything. She gripped the wooden pole, her surroundings going in and out as her mind took energy to null the pain.

The man behind let out an order, his tone sounding grisly as she stumbled to turn to him again, her bright brown eyes alight with fear. She could see he liked that fact, his mouth curling up into a devious smirk, his dark blue eyes glaring down at her, it felt like he was picking through her.

She let out another choked sob as she felt his fingernails dig into the same spot from before, she closed her eyes, wishing the pain away, she was suppose to protect them, they were her family, they cared for her, and here she was, trying to help them, trying to save them, though it had only managed to make the leader of Sohma enraged.

Tohru could only beg silently, her voice sounding cracked to her own ears as she saw him raise a pale hand; it came down, smacking her across the cheek, leaving a cut from his fingernails. She heard him speak again, like poison it rushed through her "You can do nothing."

As much as she doubted herself it didn't mean that she was going to give up, all that they had done for her, they were the only ones left, yes she had her grandfather and her father's family, but they didn't accept her as much in exception of grandfather. With a gulp and nod she looked down in a defeated way, her hair sliding down to cover her face as Akito crackled with his cruel laughter. Faintly she heard herself remind that she had to help this… this man as well, no matter what. She remembered to thank her mother once again for her wonderful lessons in life.

From her position on the floor she saw his feet walk away from her, her eyes following until he stepped out of her sight and by the sound of it reached the wooden panel door, sliding it open hearing wood scraping together. He spoke up, his voice sounding like it did when she had first met him during the spring of her second year, "Now I hope you will reconsider your… unwanted services to my family." The brunette heard him put emphasis on one of the words, making her insides clench as she stayed silent, waiting for his footsteps to trickle away from her ears.

Once straining herself she looked around, taking in the beautiful room, only to suck in a breath as she glanced down at the small smears of blood decorating the spot close to her, the smudges of faint crimson leading back to her. She felt horrible to leave the room in this state, but she had no idea where she could get anything to clean it up be- she stopped her thoughts. A reddened hand came to rest on her forehead, a ragged sigh leaving her lips as she chuckled dryly to herself "Even after something like this… I'm thinking of cleaning it up…"

She struggled to get up, her legs wobbling and forcing her to grab onto whatever was within reach, in the sad case it was the tip of the extravagant table clothe that was hanging loosely on the cherry oak table.

Tohru pulled and it gave way, including what was sitting atop it. It came crashing down on her head, inciting a yelp of dull pain, her hands coming to nurse the stinging pain that emitted from the spot. "Mou…"

She scooted herself closer to the table, checking the surface to make sure nothing else would fall onto her head, nodding it, she struggled again to get up, standing on wobbly knees and shaky hips. The brunette took in a shuddering breathe, her locks twisting over small shoulders and dropping down her back, free from the side ponytails she usually had them in, the ribbons ripped and torn on the rich tatami floor. She gave a sidelong glance, a small voice in her cheering in joy that she hadn't worn her birthday present ones, the precious ones Yuki Sohma had given to her graciously.

Tohru glanced around wearily, wondering if she should just head out through the doorway where the Head of Sohma had just left in minutes ago or the garden pathway. It had a small doorway that lead back to the main road and then out to the street; not wanting to meet back up with the angered kami, she opted for the garden pathway, going over to where her shoes had been dropped when she had first entered with positive thoughts.

She let a small sarcastic laugh out as she tugged on the well worn shoes, her thumb catching behind a socked foot, "I entered positive and I'm leaving negative…"

Shaking it off she stood, trying to tug her clothing down so if any anonymous person happened to glance down at her marks upon her skin. Knowing that she'd have to find a way to cover up the spots on her, she let her face darken slightly.

Her mind retreating as her body moved of its own accord, pushing her forward as she began walking on the paved road, heading towards the large gates that would allow her freedom from the entrapment of the Sohma Village.

'_What am I going to do? If Shigure-san or Sohma-kun saw these… oh I think Kyo-kun would be enraged…'_ She listed them off in her mind, ignoring the people around her as she headed down the now slightly bustling street, it being late afternoon now. She turned a corner, her face once dark now brightened, a smile making her breathless; raising a fist in the air she exclaimed loudly to herself, "Of course! I'll just cover them with the old makeup set okaa-san had…I think I still have it… somewhere.." The few people around her stood back, surprised looks on their faces as she walked briskly past them, a group of older women looking incredulously at her, their hands raised to whisper the silvers of gossip to one another.

Leaves rustled, swirling circles and wisps around Tohru as she continued to walk happily through the thicket that lead to Shigure's house, though her gait slowed as she tried thinking of ways to get inside the house. "I can't walk through the front door… that would make it obvious… I don't think I can run up the stairs or they'll think something is the matter…" She stopped outside the door, staring intently at the wood engraving, wringing her hands together as she thought harder. Hearing noise right inside the door, she jumped, darting to the side of the house so the occupants of the house didn't see her.

She pressed her body up against the side, glancing bravely around the side to notice a tuft of dark hair, automatically knowing it was Shigure, his cheery tone dropping in sadness as he called out for anyone. "I could have sworn someone was standing out here…"

Hearing the door shut back she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding she looked up; pulling her body away from the side of the house and stepping back so she could locate where her bedroom window was. Spotting her pink curtains she smiled triumphantly, looking around she sited the ladder that Kyo-kun usually used to get to the roof of the building. With small grunts of exertion she managed to move it as close as possible to her bedroom, taking a step back she levied the situation, seeing that the ladder was not as tall as she had thought, it being more than just a couple of inches off. Knowing she had to stretch she began her trek up the metal hazard, the whites of her hands coming to stand out from the pink there were earlier as she gripped tightly, not wanting to fall an hurt herself more. Hands grasped, fingernails clutching and her mouth hanging open in a silent gasp as she pulled herself up, all the while pushing the window open a bit more since she always left it open.

Once at a safe leverage, Tohru smiled gently, "Great, now to pull myself i-" her smile whipped away, her foot entangling itself on the screen and making her swings unsteadily, her voice filtering out as a scream as flailing arms tried grabbing onto anything within reach. She fell forward, dropping to the floor on her forehead, a loud thump and the soft plap of her body tumbling to her carpeted floor. "Owwie…"


	2. Bandages

Chamina: Redo for this chapter as well! *giggles* I really do need to make these things longer… please review, I now see why other people who write stories beg for reviews... it actually give you something to write for :3

Disclaimer: I do not own so no sue!

Chapter Two:

Heading back into the house, Shigure scratched his head, a complete look of confusion marring his handsome face as he went to scuttle back to the _kotatsu, _lovely sigh escaping his lips as he settled back into the table's warmth, his fingers grazing the thick fabric of it.

The silver haired house mate sat across from him, depending on how he was twirling a silver lock of his hair, Shigure imagined he was bored. They had been watching the television for a short time, silence pregnant in the air as neither commented on a certain housemate being gone for an amount of hours.

Training dark eyes on the wide, glass screen he finally spoke up, their show going into a commercial allowing him to capture Yuki's attention. "Yuki-kun?" The said male glanced over lazily, his mouth opening in a suspicious yes, the delicate hand coming away from his chin and lying down on the cool top of the table.

Shigure smiled innocently, his _yukata _sleeves covering his hands as he chirped, his face looking pleadingly at the younger cousin, "I'm hungry."

His answer was a frown and a quick glance away; violet eyes burning a hole into the T.V. screen as another commercial made it way on with a loud uncanny intro song. "Shigure… Honda-san will be back soon hopefully, you can hold out."

Shigure let out a whimper, though his smile stayed in place as he continued poking and prodding Yuki. "Yun-chan~" He shut up as Yuki landed a bag of chips in his face, his eyes darkening at his older cousin for even muttering the idiotic nickname that Kimi had given him.

Letting out a stressed sigh he got up, turning away from the now complaining man. Trudging up the stairs he muttered about the idiot dog for bringing up what he had tried hard to ignore for the past hours. 'Honda-san is allowed to go and come as she pleases… I have no right to keep her here with me at all times when I wish.'

He slowed at the top of the stairs, glancing down the hall where her closed bedroom door was. Letting out a sad sigh as he saw that her light wasn't on, meaning she hadn't slipped in at all. He walked to his room, practically dragging his feet as he made his way to his room slowly. He nearly scoffed to himself for beginning to think if he stayed at her door, she'd magically appear, instead opting to shake his head, if that was all his day cracked out to be maybe he needed to fill in his day schedule a lot more. At least during school he had student council to deal with, and then homework and other things. But during summer vacation he had nothing he could think of doing; ranging from taking care of his garden, finishing up his summer homework as well as helping To- Honda-san, his days weren't as filled as he would have liked.

Sometimes they were so empty that he'd laze around for most of the day, following Honda-san around and offering her help that nine times out of ten she would deny.

The _nezumi _opened his door, his hand coming to push the solid wood door out of his way, not bothering to close it since he'd probably stroll out at the hint that Honda-san had returned home. Flopping onto his bed in the most non-prince like way, he swerved lavender eyes to the picture frame that had littered his bedside table, a smile coming to his face as he took it up to glance at it lovingly. It was when they went on the school trip, Honda with her hand out a gentle expression on her face, bending over to feed a small fawn, its mother poking her head in the picture as he remembered someone snapping a picture of the two. He was standing beside her at that moment, holding the bag as his eyes were trained on the small deer as well; ready to spring away if the mother did anything he felt threatened Honda's safety.

_Giggling again she opened her palm for the smaller animal, awe reaching her face as it began to eat from her palm again, it's wet tongue scraping against her skin making her shiver and add another giggle to the air._

_The silver haired male stood beside her, opening the bag and taking a few of the deer treats out and hesitantly holding it out for the mother deer that had ventured back towards them. _

_A small jolt as he felt a nip, though he was stopped by Tohru's gentle hand that came and held his own palm, whispering to him that he just needed to relax. Feeling her breath on his open collared neck, he nodded stiffly, his thoughts running away from the deer licking his hand to the gentle brunette who was holding his hand at the moment. _

_Though before he let out a relaxed sigh he felt the coldness return to his hand, her warm one detangled from his as she offered him a smile, "See Sohma-kun? Deer-san just wanted the treat; she didn't mean to nip you." Her voice was full of mirth, something he had grown accustomed to from her. Tohru let out another giggle feeling the fawn nudge as though begging for more treats as it licked her hand. She glanced back at Yuki asking cheerfully if she could get another treat for it; he happily obliged, handing her a second treat, his hand staying on hers for a full three seconds longer. _

_He watched her feeding it again, about to join her though was attacked from behind by his vice president, his loud voice blocking out the other giggle Tohru let out at seeing the two act so comfortably with each other. _

He put down the cherished frame, his eyes moving from it to his window, the sky seeming dark compared to what it was moments ago. "I wonder where Honda-san has gone though…" He sighed, a frown coming to his face as he pulled himself up with a small grunt of exertion.

Pale hands came up and rubbed at his head, earning himself a scowl as he slid long, elegant fingers through his tresses, "I really need to get this cut or something…" Yuki stood, tugging down his shirt and sending another longing glance at the moved frame.

About to head over to his desk to recheck his homework he heard a thump sound on the other side of his wall, his eyes automatically slamming to the wall. He quickly headed to his door, leaning out and glancing down the hall at Tohru's door.

Seeing that it wasn't opened he was about to shrug it off as imagination, but was stopped as Shigure called up the stairs. "Yuki-kun? Are you in Tohru-kun's room?" He walked over to the railing, his eyes trained on her door still, and his voice smooth as he answered back, "No… I'll check if she's there…" He thought to himself as he went to knock on the door, 'Maybe she snuck in…' he shook the thought away, undeniably she couldn't even think of sneaking in, her clumsiness taking hold of her ability of being sneaky and silent.

Knocking he waited for a few seconds, then knocking again as he heard something move, "Honda-san? Are you in?" Taking a moment he spoke up, "I'm coming in okay?" He opened the door and as his eyes fell on the sole figure in the room he let out a small gasp.

**** Previously****

Everything hurt, her arms, her face, even her eyes hurt, though she added that in account for her face being planted on the ground. Pushing herself up on wobbly elbows Tohru let out a small whimper of pain as she tried clearing her head. Sending a sad look at her window seal she pulled her leg from it, the wood having scrapped at her upon entry.

Sitting up fully, she nursed her new injury, wishing the stinging feeling away as she tried getting her bearings. She swallowed, peeking around the room and trying to remember where her first-aid kit was.

Struggling to get up she limped to her plush bed, dropping against it in the last second as she thought about the blood stains she'd cause the pink covers. "I would need to wash them… and then they'd know for sure…" she stopped her mouth as she heard the distinct knocking and an all too familiar voice asking for her presence, in which she began to panic.

He had always had a protective side before after he grew to accept her, but it turned even more protective after the first encounter with Akito; if he saw how she was, he'd ask question and with questions came answers she deliberately wanted to avoid.

Glancing around hysterically she grabbed hold of one of her askew blankets, one that wouldn't cause them to question too much. She threw it over her the second Yuki opened the door, her mind scrabbling to yell at her body as she quickly pulled in her scrapped leg. She didn't know if Yuki saw, but from the small gasp she wished it was more so just his sigh of breath.

Steps echoed toward her and she felt hands tugging on the blanket, his worried voice erupting over her hammering heart beat. "H-Honda-san? Why are you hiding? Honda-san?"

****Present****

He wanted to yell, to rip the sheets away, but with her small hands coming out and gripping the sheet, he felt a sense of dread spreading through him, why was she hiding, why did she not want to show him herself… His mind drifted with questions, though they were soon muted as his lilac eyes caught onto a smear of red that had been wiped on the carpet in her haste to cover herself.

The dread erupted in his chest now, his hands seizing the cover and ripping it away from her childlike hands, leaving her bare and out for him to see. What he saw left him gasping, his hand drawing back in surprise to see her in such a state.

The only thing running through his mind were questions on whom, why, and when; he didn't dare voice them yet, still trying to keep himself under control from the pang of anger that began to cloud his thoughts

. Sweeping his eyes over her he noticed her squirm and fidget under his strong gaze, her mouth moving, yet he heard nothing. She was badly cut up, like someone had felt her body was a nice piece of paper to cut and slice across. A growing bruise on her left cheek made him bite his lip, her neck showing more physical signs that someone ruthlessly hurt her. Her arms were covered with both cuts and bruises. Her clothes only badly ruffled, though gave way to her legs that adorned bruises up and down the thin legs, red spots being where she was cut into.

His fist tightened, his lilac eyes darkening into a midnight violet, his mouth opened as a whispered escaped, "Are you alright Honda-san?" He wanted to kick himself, asking such a straight forward question, though he listened as she spoke up, her voice trembling "I-I'm fine Sohma-kun.. R-Really…"

He let in another breath, releasing it slowly "Honda-san, how can you say you're fine, yet you were hiding underneath the covers? If you were fine, then you wouldn't have hidden from me." He hadn't meant to sound clipped with his words, but seeing her like this made him have an undeniable need to punish whoever laid a finger on his _onigiri_.

His _onigiri _?

She only huddled away, her voice feigning cheer, "A-ah well I just don't want to be a burden… I'm really fine! I-I just fell! I'm so clumsy." She ended off in nervous laughter, her brown eyes looking away from his calculating violet ones.

Yuki didn't like when she lied to him, his hand coming up and grasping her chin lightly, yet firmly enough that she couldn't tug her delicate face away. "Honda-san..." He said it in his authority like voice, watching as her eyes landed on him slowly, but then looked down shamefully.

Pulling himself away he let out a deep sigh, "I'm going to get Shigure and call Hatori to come over and check on you." He said it in a final voice, not allowing her to go against what he stated.

Shigure muttered under his breath as he stayed by the banister, standing on his tip toes as he saw the light in Tohru's room flick on and Yuki disappear into it for a few moments. As the minutes ticked by he became slightly antsy, calling out in a more serious note, "Yuki-kun? Is Tohru-kun in there? I'm getting worried now…" He hadn't seen the youth reappear, and he only heard angry tones and finally Tohru's raised voice, not catching the words, but being a dog, felt the tone she held, and then he heard Yuki say something again, more of a mumble to his ears, but it was enough to make him place a step on the stairs.

Just as he was half way up the stairs he was startled by Yuki's voice, it sounded worried, calm, but worried. "Can you call Hatori? Honda-san… she's hurt."

Shigure nodded, stepping to the side as Yuki rushed down the stairs and walked quickly into the kitchen disappearing from his site. The novelist glanced toward the room, but then went back down the stairs, heading to the little hallway that provided the phone in the house. Picking it up, he dialed Hatori's number, the cord swirling around his finger as he waited. Upon the sound of someone picking up, he heard Hatori's monotone voice filter through, "Haa-san! How are you today? Glorious I hope. Listen, Tohru's hurt…" He trailed off as the other talked, his eyes nervously glancing up the stairs as he leaned around the corner, "… Well Yuki seemed serious... so it must be something bad…" He nodded into the phone, hearing the other tell him he'd be there soon after he dealt with Akito.

Placing it down on the receiver end, Shigure cautiously leaned further in the hallway, his dark eyes looking worriedly up the stairs to Tohru's room. Taking a step he began his way up, thinking to himself on how bad it could be; Yuki had seemed calm so he shouldn't really worry too much. Getting to the door, he nervously glanced in, his eyes searching for his lovely flower.

Settling on her though, he let out a shout, "My poor le petite flower!" He ran over, about to spread his arms out to hug her to him if it wasn't for Yuki jabbing him in the stomach. In which he laid on the floor, cradling his abused tummy, a whine coming from his lips "A-ahh Yuki-kun~ T-that hurt."

He heard the other scoff, and quipped back at him, "And you would have hurt Honda-san with that hug _hentai inu_."

Recovering quickly, he got up quickly, his worried eyes back on her, the playfulness gone from his voice, "But Tohru-kun... what happened?" The said girl only bit her lip, throwing a quick glance at Yuki and then settling her eyes back on her lap.

Shigure looked between the two, suspicion and curiousness spreading in his eyes, though Yuki nipped the bud again, "She didn't tell me either."

Shigure lifted an eyebrow at the girl, his eyes boring into her as she continued to stay quiet; he knew she was becoming uncomfortable because she began to fidget, and seeing her hands begin to shake he sighed, not able to be angry with the good-hearted girl. "We only ask because we care Tohru…"His voice was serious, his eyes closing as he let out a sigh.

Tohru only nodded to his statement_, 'And that's why I can't tell you Shigure-san… Yuki-kun.'_ She looked up offering an apologetic smile in their direction, in which Shigure only quivered his bottom lip, wrapping arms around her quickly, "I can never stay angry at my delicate flower!"

She squealed as the puff of smoke clouded the room, catching Yuki's glare at the now black dog that was wagging its tail and still rubbing up against her shoulder.

She let out a laugh as Shigure continued his antics; Yuki's composed face falling for her to see his uneasiness. "It's alright Yuki-kun… Thank you Shigure-san…"

In which Shigure quipped back easily, "Haa-san should be here soon, so you'll be okay till then correct?" She nodded to him, her brown locks trailing over her shoulders as she gave the black dog a pat on the head.

She glanced over at Yuki shyly, her earlier thought as to where he had gone seconds ago, though it was answered as he pushed the box in front of him as he settled himself on the carpet next to her. His smooth voice seemed to calm her frazzled nerves as he clicked open the box, "The least we can do for Hatori is clean your wounds…" Tohru sat up quickly, sputtering "N-n-n-o it's fine! I-I can take a shower! I-I don't want to use your bandages!"

Quickly she ran over to her dresser about to pull out under clothing but felt warmth on her back, glancing over her shoulder she meet with dark eyes, a black nose and furry ears; Shigure was tentatively glancing down at her hands waiting for her to open the drawer. A furious blush expanded on her face practically spreading to her ears as she heard Yuki yell at Shigure and then saw him calmly pulling the dog away while Shigure whimpered and whined, his paws clamping together on the ground. "B-b-b-but Yukiiiii!"

Pushing him out first and then throwing his clothes at his face, Yuki glanced over his shoulder giving Tohru a small smile, "We'll wait for you downstairs Honda-san."

The brunette nodded, her hands clasping together as she bit nervously on her bottom lip. Slowly she tugged out the night time wear, the pale pink cotton soft on her fingertips as she trailed to the door and headed for the bathroom to start some water. As she did the daily chore of getting ready to bathe her mind wandered off like it usually did. 'Yuki-kun is so kind… as is Shigure-san… b-but I bet Yuki-kun must be angry at me. I'm not telling him anything… what if he thinks I don't like him?'

She let out a gasp as she thought of it, her eyes glazing over in sadness, her movements slow as she let out a choked sigh, turning off the water and wiping away a tear. 'No… I'm thinking wrongly of Yuki-kun… I shouldn't judge him like that... he's just worried…'

Stripping clothing away from her lithe body she went over to sit on the bench, turning the shower head on so she could clean herself. 'I don't know what I would feel like if Yuki-kun ever... disliked me...' She didn't even want to think it, it made her chest squeeze tightly and her breathing falter. "Oh Okaa-san… what's the matter with me?"

Yuki sighed again as he glanced lazily at Shigure, cursing inside his mind for the fifth time since he had come downstairs to wait with the idiotic dog. Shigure had since changed back, but was still unyielding in his pleas to quote un quote "Check le petite flower." In which Yuki dismissed it again with a frown and pointed look. They were currently waiting for the doctor to come; knowing he should be there soon for Tohru had gotten in the bath a while ago.

The nezumi's mind filtered back to Tohru in the bath, her face red from the heat and her body glistening with warm water. He shook his head, sitting up quickly thinking did he really just think that?

He glanced over at Shigure hoping he hadn't noticed his sudden movement, but let out a sigh seeing that he hadn't thankfully. Standing he left the room without a word, obviously unsettling the inu as he had stopped talking and asked with suggestiveness where he was going.

"_Baka inu… I'm not like you…. I… I just…."_

The silver haired male shook his head again, leaning heavily against the door to the entrance, choosing to stay there and wait for Hatori as he tried clearing his mind. Not having to wait long though he looked up slightly startled to see a pale hand in front of his face and a stern voice asking if he had heard him the first time. "A-ah yes, sorry Hatori…"

The doctor had leaned away, his face unemotional as always as he slipped off his shoes and stepped on the wood floors. "You spaced out and I thought I'd have to treat you as well Yuki." He only shook his head a greeting smile coming to his face, "Ah not at all… I'm more so worried about Honda-san… she isn't badly hurt… but…" He left it off, the feeling of uneasiness filtering into his chest as he tried staying positive. The doctor seemed to note his uneasiness, giving a curt nod and heading up the stairs to the familiar room.

"Don't worry Yuki-kun, Haa-san will fix her up right and with a hurry!" Yuki only rolled his eyes at Shigure's exuberance "Where you not just complaining about seeing if your 'le petite flower' was doing alright?" He meet with silence as the dog seemingly disappeared from his peripheral vision.

He headed up the stairs his worry budding again as he neared the door, hearing Tohru let out a small hiss. Placing an elegant hand on the door sill he looked in, knowing if he moved in further, Hatori would be ticked about space. Shigure being Shigure ignored that fact and carelessly got close to Hatori, looking over his shoulder acting like the voice of unneeded conscious "Don't press it too hard Haa-san… you'll make her cry." Tohru only giggled, telling Shigure to not worry and that she was fine.

Chamina: Yay! Finally! Hopefully this chapter is much better than the last I want to actually say thanks to my exuberant readers that actually had the kindness to reply with a review it actually made me cry a little *wipes tear away* Okay! My thanks goes out to! *drumroll*

.Kyo8 – Thank you so much! Your review made me blush it was in caps lock and sounded like you actually enjoyed it :3 I really like your story as well I can't wait for the next chapter!

narutoluvr4evr – Thank you very much as well! I shall try really hard to crank out the next few chapters, especially since it's spring break soon for me!

kouga's older woman – hahaha yes, Shigure is so easy to make the comic relief and I wouldn't have it any other way!

The Three Gospels –Thanky you ladies as well, I think I've read some of your stories as well, wonderful, bravo! Thank you again for honoring me with your review!

cherrysaki-chan – I thank you! I wonder why Akito hurt our petite flower as well! *throws paper ball at Akito's head*

Kinou Uchiha – I know yay for Yukiru! I'm updating and reediting as we speak.. or type.. or.. yea *serious expression* Thanks! :3

Kittyjs123 – Hope your happy with it! I'm trying :3 And thank you ever so much!

Mkitkat – Ahh don't we all? I wish… actually I wish anime guys were real…. *wishes hard*

ArcticFox321 – Thanks for your help! I hope these are a bit longer and slightly better! I hope to ask for guidance again sometime!

Parrot Post – Thank you for being interested, I hope you are even more interested! I hope I catch your eye like a shining star falling in the night! *is hit with paper ball*

Chamina: Well whew that took a moment hahaha I wanted to spell everyone's right so please tell me in a review if I spelled it wrong or anything…

Akito: *glares at chamina* Was that just a half ass way of getting them to review?

Chamina: shhh my darling shhh.


End file.
